Anything For You
by firecat410
Summary: After Sherlock carelessly dismisses a young girl desperate for his help to disprove her brother's suicide she promises John that Sherlock will learn his lesson soon. Little do the duo know that the girl is a Valkyrie and when John is shot in the face three weeks later by a criminal his life is in the girl's hands and she gives Sherlock a choice: His amazing intellect or John's life
1. A Lesson to be Learned

**A/N:** So a few things I just want to throw out here: 1 For all of you who don't know a Valkyrie is a mythical creature from Norse mythology that chose the soldiers who would live and die in battle. 2 This is my first fan fic ever so please no flames and I apologize if it's no good 3 " " means dialogue and ' ' means thoughts

_**WARNINGS**__**:**_ swear words, kissing, and revenge

**Anything for You**

Sherlock stood at the latest crime scene watching with only slight interest as the criminal was apprehended and forced into the police car. John stood by watching with much more interest, the look on his face revealing pleasure in their latest closed case and that he was contemplating what he would name this case in his blog.

As the cars began to leave and Sherlock turned to head back to the flat John turned to him about to ask him what he thought of the cliché name he had come up for this case. Just as he opened his mouth to ask a separate voice cut him off.

"Excuse me Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock turned to find a young girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing behind him. There was something odd about her but Sherlock dismissed it as he quickly analyzed what she wanted from him.

"You want me to take your case?"

The girl nodded. "Yes please Mr. Holmes. You see my….."

"Your brother," Sherlock stated cutting her off, "he died. Suicide was the official report but you don't want to believe that to be the case so you've come to me to try and prove to everyone that your brother didn't kill himself. Sorry to break it to you kid but your brother did commit suicide."

The girl looked at him with desperation "No Mr. Holmes you don't understand he….."

"Was in trouble." Sherlock said clearly bored with this conversation. "He had people who wanted him dead but they aren't responsible for his death he is. Your case is of no interest to me since it isn't even a real case."

Sherlock turned to leave, his coat billowing out behind him dramatically, leaving John and the girl behind. John turned to the girl.

"Im sorry about him his social skills are….nonexistent. Im also sorry about your brother miss…"

"Zylander. Zylander Valkyrja. And there's no need to apologize for him," she said staring intensely at John, "he'll learn his lesson soon enough."

With that Zylander turned and left leaving John feeling incredibly confused and slightly threatened. Shrugging the feeling off as paranoia he turned and ran after Sherlock.

Three Weeks Later

John felt the blood running down his face, creating red streaks from his hairline to his jaw where the blood then pooled and dripped off his face. He looked around desperate to find Sherlock but the rain wasn't helping him at all. Here they were chasing down yet another criminal of London and, of course, they were doing it in the rain. He heard gunshots and ran towards them praying to God that he would not find Sherlock lying on the ground bleeding to death. As he turned the corner he found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun.

Sherlock stared at the suspect he was trying to catch. Last week Lesterade had been forced to shoot the suspect's partner to save the life of a young boy which had led to a massacre of innocent people. And now here was the suspect standing in the street, rain pouring down around him, with a gun pointed directly at John's head. Sherlock felt his blood run to ice. He and John had been together since The Fall or one year, four months, eleven days, two hours, thirty minutes, and approximately eighteen seconds, not that he was counting. Realizing he had spaced out Sherlock snapped his attention back to the present, back to the gun pointed at his lover's face.

"Now you'll know what it feels like to lose someone you love! Someone who means everything to you!" screamed the man.

"I didn't shoot your partner!" Sherlock screamed back.

"You might as well have! You put him in a position he couldn't get out of and then you let another cop shoot him so you wouldn't have blood on your hands! You're as guilty as the bastard who shot him if not more so!" The man turned to John and smiled, "Time to say night night to your partner because he's never gonna wake up."

Sherlock moved forward in a last attempt to disarm the man but as soon as he was close enough to the BLAM of a gun being fired deafened him. The rain stopped, frozen in the middle of the air. Everything around them froze; Sherlock could feel his heart stop.

'But that's not possible,' he thought 'my heart couldn't have stopped. I'm still alive.'

Just then time crashed into fast forward and Sherlock found himself at John's side holding him and staring at the blood pouring out of his lover's face. The man was gone but Sherlock didn't even notice he was too focused on John the world faded to black the only thing there was John.

'Pulse! Check his pulse you bloody idiot!'

With shaking hands Sherlock touched John's wrist and felt his pulse. It was there but hardly and fading fast. He heard sirens and knew that help was coming.

"It's ok John. Help is coming they're going to help you and you'll be just fine."

When the ambulance arrived Sherlock picked up John and laid him down onto the stretcher ignoring the protests of the paramedics that he shouldn't be handling John since he wasn't medically trained. Once John was in the ambulance and had the paramedics shouting orders at each other in a desperate attempt to save his life Sherlock allowed himself to be loaded into the second ambulance.

Just before the doors of the ambulance closed Sherlock saw a figure standing in the alley the rain falling but not touching the figure as if it had a barrier between it and the falling rain. Sherlock stared at the figure as long as possible before being sped away to the hospital and to John.

A flash of lightning shot across the sky lighting up Zylander's face. "Let the lesson begin."


	2. A Choice to be Made

Sherlock sat in the waiting room of the hospital. He had been checked out by some doctors who had muttered things about him being in shock and needing some stitches here and there and after being tended to he had been dumped in the waiting room desperate to find out about John. Hours later a doctor entered the waiting room looking slightly dazed.

"Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock shot out of the light doze he had entered while waiting and stood up.

"Yes. Is he….?" Sherlock dropped the question unable to let the final word escape his lips.

"He is alive," stated the doctor. "We're not quite sure how but he is. The bullet entered the side of his head and hit his temple so we can assume he turned his head at the last second which prevented severe tissue damage. However his chances of actually surviving this are slim, almost nonexistent. If he does by some miracle he will have severe brain damage and will never be able to live a normal life again."

Sherlock's knees gave out right then. 'Our lives aren't what most people consider normal anyway so he'll be fine' was the sad explanation of the doctors words his brain devised for him. Weakly he looked up. "May I see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "He is in ICU right now only immediate family can see him."

"I'm his-his…boyfriend," Sherlock whispered.

The doctor looked at him with distaste. "Well that's you're mistake and it certainly doesn't make you immediate family. You'll have to wait until he comes out of ICU if he ever does." And with that the doctor left.

Sherlock pushed himself up and left the hospital. He hailed a cab and stared out the window until he reached 221B Baker Street. He stared at the building for a while before climbing the stairs and entering their apartment. He was planning to go straight to his room and drown himself in his secret stash but when he saw the silhouette of a person sitting on their kitchen counter.

"You never asked me my name," said the silhouette, "John did though. Such a wonderful man, how did he ever fall for you I wonder? You are a very lucky man you know."

Sherlock stared "Who the hell are you?"

The figure hopped off the counter and stood in front of him. He instantly recognized the girl from the case three weeks ago. "How did you get in here?"

Ignoring his latest question the girl removed her scarf and took off her jacket allowing them to fall to the floor. She was wearing a dress made from what looked like falcon feathers under an old Norse styled breastplate.

"As to my name, I've had many. But you can call me Skeggjöld*, or as I'm sure is easier for you to pronounce, Zylander. I've taken quite a fondness to that name."

Sherlock stared at her. "What are you doing h…"

"Tell me Mr. Holmes," she said, unfazed that she had just cut him off, "do you know anything of Norse mythology? Specifically of Valkyries?"

He nodded

"Good so then you know what our job is then."

"_Our _job?" He asked surprised

Zylander smirked and walked into the living room admiring the things around her. "Yes Mr. Holmes I am a Valkyrie. And right now you have the option to save John or not."

"What do you mean or not?! Of course I want to save him I love him!" Sherlock yelled

"More than yourself?" Asked Zylander causing Sherlock to fall silent. "Consider it a lesson Mr. Holmes a, sort of test if you will. You get to choose, there is no wrong answer yet each has tragic consequences." She glanced at him giving him a look which backed up the seriousness of her words. "You must choose between John's life…"

"Or?" Sherlock prodded.

"Your amazing intellect."

Sherlock's blood ran cold. "Why do I have to choose one or the other? What have I done to deserve this?!" he screamed at Zylander.

She sat on the arm of the couch and looked at him. "It's what you are," she stated calmly, "you claim you can feel no emotion, that you cannot love another or care for another. In fact you've never even told John you love him, nor have you given him any proof of your so called _love_ for him other than mating with him. One could say that you use John for strictly physical purposes and they would not be wrong at all."

Sherlock immediately went silent. 'Everything she just said is true. I've never told him I love him. Never held his hand or just kissed him for no reason. Never done anything special for him. Only physical. Why haven't I noticed this before?' He looked at her. "Why does this matter to you?" He asked weakly.

"Because John would be a wonderful soldier to have in our world of afterlife. You are familiar with Valhalla? We need the best, strongest, and bravest soldiers. Since he fell while in a battle I have been sent to collect his soul, however, I feel your love for him is strong and pure. Which is why I'm giving you this option, you can choose to save him or yourself. I will give you two days to decide but after that John's body will not be able to withstand the damage and he will be brain dead. Neither of us will have access to his soul then and we both lose. Eventually your guilt will eat away your sanity and you will lose your intellect. If you choose your intellect over John you will never lose it even if you become consumed with guilt but you will lose John. However if you chose John you will have your love back but you intellect will be the price you pay for his life."

Sherlock felt the tears slip down his face and he glared, angry that his body was betraying him. He had always known John was a great soldier and a great man so it really wasn't a surprise to him that others wanted him. The only surprise was that a creature that shouldn't be real was standing in front of him giving him a chance to save himself or John. "I have two days to decide?" He asked ashamed that he didn't have the answer now.

Zylander sighed. "Yes two days 48 hours. I was hoping you would be able to make a choice immediately. Maybe your love isn't as pure and strong as I thought it to be. But a promise is a promise and I will give you those two days. I hope you will have made your decision by then."

She stood up and shook Sherlock's hand. "I'll give you time to think." And with that she was gone. Two feathers floated through the air and landed on the floor and off in the distance a falcon cried out.

Sherlock sighed and sat in his chair, cradling his head in his hands. 'This choice shouldn't be hard for you to make, you bloody idiot.' "I know it shouldn't, he said to himself, "it's just that no matter the decision I make, I'll lose John."

**A/N **duh duh duuh! I hope I've managed to hook your interest at least a little. Please review and I'll have the next chapter up by Thursday at the latest. I promise. J


	3. A Teacup to be Shattered

**A/N** Awwww thank you all so much for following, favoriting, and reviewing my story. I'm so honored that I'm giving you a treat. Here's next chapter nice and early. Look at that you didn't even have to wait a full 24 hours. Enjoy ;-)

Rays of sunlight spread over the sleepy city of London gently nudging its occupants awake. Birds began their chirping and a light mist stretched itself over the streets. Dew glistened on grass blades and a falcon's cry could be heard off in the distance. All in all it was quite a beautiful scene….and Sherlock was not pleased with it.

In his dark flat he stood at the window glaring at the world outside. The world shouldn't be allowed to be so care free while he was here, forced to choose between the life of his lover and his intelligence.

Irritated he turned away from the window and threw the tea cup he was holding at a wall anticipating its inevitable shatter. Much to his surprise and dismay the teacup, instead of smashing into many pieces, hit the wall with a loud THWUNK, landed upright on the floor, losing only a small amount of the tea it was holding, and seemed to say 'Ha, you failed'.

Sherlock's irritation faded and he walked over to the cup and picked it up. He sipped the tea then held the cup to his eye level. "Damn you tea cup," he mumbled. "You should be in several tiny pieces on the floor by now. Don't tell me you've abandoned logic too. It seems the rest of the world has." He put the tea cup back on the table and plopped down in his chair and dropped his head into his hands.

"How am I ever going to be able to make this decision?"

"How are you ever not?"

Sherlock's head shot up. Sitting on the window sill was Zylander. Sherlock glared at her.

"How are you even real?"

"Same way as you. If it's possible for you to be able to tell someone their entire life story including what they ate for breakfast and who they're having an affair with just by looking at the stain on their shirt, than why can't I be real? After all, all myths have _some_ truth."

Sherlock sighed. "You're right. But I still don't know how I'm going to make this decision. I've gone through every logical outcome and they all end badly. Very badly."

Zylander folded her hands together and rested her chin on the backs of her hands.

"How so?"

"If I choose for John to live he'll have to suffer living with severe brain damage and his life will be miserable. If I choose for John's death I'll be able to keep my intelligence but I'll have to live with that guilt and most likely slip back to my old habits. I won't be able to help anyone if that happens. If I don't do anything well then John still suffers and I still fall into my old habits."

Zylander smiled. "So you are truly as smart as they say. Here, take away John having to suffer brain damage."

Sherlock looked at her confused. "But…."

"Shut it, if I can exist and you can exist then John doesn't have to suffer brain damage. In case you haven't realized this situation has thrown logic out the window to its death."

Sherlock blinked. "No brain damage changes the entire equation." His face darkened. "But I'll still lose him."

Zylander smiled knowingly. "You don't think he'll still love you?"

"Of course he won't if I don't have my powers of deduction then I'm not Sherlock Holmes. I don't know who I would be and I don't even want to imagine how dreadfully boring life would be not only having lost my intellect but also John." He shuddered. "Repulsive."

"Why don't you get advice from someone else you trust? Your brother, Lesterade, or that sweet woman who lives downstairs?"

Sherlock scoffed. "Please, and do tell, what would I say to them? Good day. Have you heard that John is in the ICU? Oh well I have the opportunity to save his life because a kid said so. Oh the catch? Well it's either John or my deduction powers. What would you choose?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "That would work out wonderfully," he said sarcastically.

Zylander stared at him irritated. "It was just a suggestion. Jeez"

Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes deciding to go to his mind palace. Zylander stared at him thoughtfully.

"You need to reconsider your conclusions."

Sherlock opened one eye. "You're still here?"

Zylander shook her head. "Fine I get it I'll go. But you do need to reanalyze your conclusions. I don't think you know how strong John is," and with that she was gone and a falcon flew away from the window its cry reverberating off the walls of the flat.

Sherlock closed his eyes again and entered his mind palace. 'Reanalyze my conclusions. Reanalyze my conclusions. I don't know how strong John is. Of course I know that! No! Reanalyze your conclusions Sherlock. Focus. Focus…'

After three hours of carefully going over every possible outcome of his options, checking every rational outcome, along with some irrational ones, Sherlock snapped out of his daze and stood up his mind decided.

"I might be a selfish wanker sometimes but I don't care. I've made up my mind and I'm not changing it no matter what happens. I don't care if it's a selfish decision"

With that Sherlock picked up the teacup and once again threw it at the wall where it shattered into several pieces. Sherlock smiled as he walked to his bedroom and lay down on the bed. He started at the ceiling and played his decision over and over in his mind until finally he fell asleep. A dreamless sound sleep.


	4. A Statement to be Stated

**A/N **Ack so many tests this week. So sorry I couldn't get this posted sooner. And in response to Sherlockharper's comment: That is also a reason I hate the world of fanfiction and I apologize I made you all wait.:( I sorry. But anyway ENJOY :D

A young falcon slept in its new nest. The previous birds had abandoned it and she had moved in. The sun began to poke up over the horizon and the falcon woke up with a gentle start. She spread her wings, the sun glistening on her feathers, caught the air, and flew off into the sky.

The falcon landed on a windowsill and tapped its beak gently against the window. When no one responded she tapped harder and when there was still no answer two hands gently edged the window open and the falcon hopped inside.

She surveyed the room her dark glossy eyes darted back and forth until it found the stairs. It saw the figure coming down the stairs and hopped up onto the kitchen counter.

Sherlock walked down the stairs intent on finding out where Zylander was staying. He had deduced that the falcon he had been seeing around London lately was somehow linked to her since it had only showed up after she had. He walked into the kitchen looking forward to a cup of tea when he found the very person he was looking for sitting on his kitchen counter.

"Tea?" She offered and slid a cup across the counter to Sherlock.

Sherlock grabbed the cup and sipped the tea.

"I was just going out to find you."

Zylander raised an eyebrow, "and how were you going to do that?"

Sherlock shrugged. "I would have deduced it once I was a little more awake."

Zylander smiled "I'm sure you would have." She slurped her tea, "So have you made up your mind? You are aware today is the last day?"

Sherlock nodded. "It's a rather selfish decision I'm afraid."

Zylander sighed and nodded "Go on."

"I'm choosing to save John. But I'm not going to let him go. I'm not going to just let him walk away. Since I won't have my abilities of deduction I won't be able to tell if he's upset or sad or angry as easily as I can now. But I won't just let him go I'll do everything I can to get him to stay with me."

Zylander beamed. "That's not selfish you know?" Sherlock looked up at her.

"Not at all. That's love. And it's what has kept you and John so close. And if you really think John is just going to up and leave you because you can't deduce things in the blink of an eye anymore, than you really underestimate him."

Zylander hopped off the counter and shook Sherlock's hand. "Well I best be getting off. Much to do today and not much time. I hope life treats you well Mr. Holmes."

With that Zylander walked to the open window, stepped onto the sill, and fell forward. Sherlock hurried to the window only to be met with a falcon staring at him, after a few seconds of staring the bird cried out and flew off.

Sherlock smiled slightly and threw on his coat. Outside it had started raining but Sherlock hardly noticed as he hailed a taxi and headed towards the hospital. All the while he was panicking inside, terrified of being forced to lose his abilities and, most likely, John. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize they had arrived at the hospital.

"Hey buddy," said the cab driver "we're here. You gonna get out or what?"

Sherlock was yanked back into the real world. "Yes of course I am." 'He smokes heavily and he just broke up with his girlfriend. He has to go back to living in his parent's basement and he really isn't happy about that.'

"Here," Sherlock said as he thrust the money at the cabbie. 'I really hope that isn't my last deduction it was dreadfully boring.' And with that he hurried into the hospital. He walked up to the reception desk and was about to ask about John when the rather unpleasant doctor from earlier walked, no ran, up to him.

"Mr. Holmes," he said, a look of amazement on his face, "your-your boyfriend", the look of disgust was back, "he's awake and there's no prominent brain damage. In fact there's no brain damage at all. Its literally a miracle."

'No not a miracle, a deal. A deal I had to make. For John.'

"I know." Sherlock replied coolly, secretly relishing in the dumbfounded look plastered on the doctor's face. "Where can I find him? Which room?"

Shaking off the surprise the doctor replied "R-room 308."

"Thank you." Sherlock murmured as he walked towards the elevator deducing everything and anything as he made his way to John's room.

**308**

The number on the door was the most intimidating thing he had ever seen. Walking through this door sealed his fate for the rest of his life and he was, dare he admit it, scared. He placed his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. The door silently opened and he walked inside.

The lights were off and he could clearly see John's shape lying in the hospital bed. He walked closer and closer until he stood at the side of the bed and could look down at John's sleeping form. He reached forward and gently grabbed his hand. He ran his thumb over the back of John's hand just relishing the fact that he was alive and unscathed.

He looked at John's face. So perfect and wonderful. How he had gotten this lucky he would never understand. His face fell as he realized he was soon going to lose him. He felt John's hand twitch and he looked at his face again. His eyes were fluttering open and his hand squeezed Sherlock's.

"Sh-Sherlock?" John asked his throat dry.

"I'm right here John."

John smiled but then it fell. "I was shot in the head. How am I alive?"

"The doctors said it's a miracle," was Sherlock's only reply.

John laughed "I thought you didn't believe in miracles."

Sherlock smiled back weakly. 'I didn't and I don't know if I do now. But at least I can admit they're real.'

Sherlock sighed thinking about how he would never be able to deduce again and John would never know what he had done for him. Would never know how much he loved him. Suddenly Zylander's words ran through his mind _"In fact you've never even told John you love him, nor have you given him any proof of your so called love for him other than mating with him. One could say that you use John for strictly physical purposes and they would not be wrong at all."_

Sherlock looked down at John and leaned down and crushed his lips against John's. John's eyes widened in surprise but quickly returned the kiss with so much passion and love it made Sherlock's mind spin.

He leaned back and placed his lips next to John's ear "I love you, you know. More than anything."

John felt his eyes began to sting as the tears made themselves known. "I love you too Sherlock."


	5. A Ending to be Sappy

Sherlock was able to take John home the next day leaving behind a hospital full of baffled doctors and confused nurses. John hadn't shown any signs of brain damage and Sherlock hadn't been able to make a single deduction.

Now Sherlock was sitting in his living room and John was sleeping off a nasty headache but being blown up in the head would do that. Sherlock was staring out the window trying to deduce things about the people down in the street below…..to no avail.

He turned back around with full intentions of collapsing into his chair and planning how to break the news to John about how he had lost his deducing abilities when he found Zylander lounged across his chair.

She was wearing a T-shirt with Schrödinger's Cat on it and jeans.

"I've decided to try and fit in a little better." She tilted her head back, thinking. "The placebo effect is an amazing thing isn't it? It can convince the body that something is happening when it really isn't."

Sherlock looked up. "What are you talking about?"

Zylander smiled. "Well you know how if someone is convinced something will happen to you your body can make it happen? Such an interesting concept, do not you agree?"

Sherlock stared at her. "First of all do you not agree is the correct word order. Second," he took a deep breath, "are you trying to tell me that I lost my deduction powers because of the placebo effect?"

Zylander smiled. "Well I have always known English is a stupid language. As for your question…yes that is what I'm saying. But you would have figured that out within the week. You mind is much too powerful to suppress that gift of yours for long."

Sherlock grabbed her shirt "Are you telling me you put me through two days of pure hell for nothing?!"

Zylander yanked herself out of his grip and dusted herself off. "No that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying you lost your abilities because of it. You did legitimately lose your abilities for a short while when you were in the hospital but then you changed. You were willing to give up your most precious….gift and then when you were in the hospital you forgot did not you? All you cared about was John. So I got a little sappy and you got to keep both things."

Sherlock was grinning by now. "A little sappy?"

Zylander looked at him. "Do not push it Mr. Holmes." She walked to the door. "Oh before I go two questions. One, have you figured out how I keep getting in here?" She asked slyly.

Sherlock rolled his eyes his arrogance fully returned from the hibernation it had been in the past two days. "Of course I have! Valkyries are said to have the ability to change to falcons and swans. I figured that out when a falcon that is not native to London showed up around the same time you did. I also deduced that when you came to me to ask for help with your brother's case that you were deducing if I was a true lover to John. You knew your brother killed himself didn't you?"

Zylander grinned. "Well done Mr. Holmes! I guess you are the world's greatest consulting detective. However my brother died a long time ago in the Viking years so no one really knows how."

Sherlock looked shocked. "Now if you would have told me he died in the Viking ages I would have taken it. Solving a case with no real evidence. Only being able to use my deductions. That would be a real challenge!"

"Well I think I might have been sent away to an asylum had I said that when we met. But on to my second question. Are you planning to tell John how he survived getting his brains blown out?"

I don't think that we need to bring that up. He can live believing he was saved by a guardian angel, or God, or whatever he thinks saved him."

"Well then I feel it is my duty to inform you that he already knows."

Sherlock paled. "What?"

"Dreams are funny things you know? They can be used to give people hope, delusions, desires, or explanations. In John's case it's the latter. He'll wake up refreshed, headacheless, and with a complete understanding of what you did for him. Now if you'll excuse me I must be off. Plenty more battles to supervise you know."

"Well then Zylander I wish you the best with your…..existence."

"And I you Mr. Holmes. And I seem to have become infatuated with the name Hunter. Has a nice ring to it does not it?"

"I suppose it does especially for a Valkyrie."

Zylander grinned proudly, "well then! Have a wonderful life Mr. Holmes and make sure to treat John well," and she left.

"Don't worry I will."

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned around to see John standing on the stairs his eyes were wet with tears. "Did all that really happen?"

Sherlock stretched out his arms and John ran in to them and hugged him.

"Yes John that all happened."

John buried his face in Sherlock's chest. "Why would you do that for me?" He sobbed.

Sherlock tilted his head up and kissed him deeply. "Because you are my everything John. And I would do _anything for you_."

**A/N **Aaaaaaaaaaaand that's the end of the story.I hope you all liked it and don't mind the sappy ending. I usually don't go for those but I thought it was fitting for this story. Hope all future readers enjoy it and thank you all for your reviews! Since people like this story I'll probably write another one. Feel free to suggest prompts since Ive kinda gone story brain dead. And enjoy your time on ;-)


End file.
